Seven Things
by CsillaDream
Summary: a short series of oneshots based off the prompts for MikaYuu Week 2015
1. Protection

**Csilla: I know I'm late, but I was at Otakon when this began... but I plan to write this whole week so Armor might be a little delayed~**

* * *

 **MIKAYUU WEEK**

 **\- DAY ONE -**

 **POLICE AU**

It was late at night when my life changed. It was a dim-lit alley, a shortcut to avoid having Guren yelling at me. I felt someone following me, but mentally reminding myself of all the harsh training my uncle had put me through over the years so I could defend myself, did little to ease the ever-growing fear inside me. Can you blame me? A seventeen year old student walking home late at night, having to cut through an alleyway of all places?

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and before I knew it, I was pushed against the brick wall of the nearest building. My head connected and I was just barely able to register what the person in front of me was saying.

The moon lit just enough of the other person for me to conclude that they must have been the pervert I overheard about on the news. I tried to push him away, but he pushed himself closer until he was pinning me with his whole body.

"You shouldn't be out so late, kid… Something might happen to that pretty face of yours," The pervert's voice grated against my ear as he leaned closer, a pocket knife shined from my peripheral.

I slammed my eyes shut and moments later, I felt the blade against my cheek and the fear inside me was becoming too much. I needed help. Guren would kill me for not fighting him off, but Yoichi would give me the worst if he saw I got injured by a knife. For some reason, my mind wandered onto my best friend and how he felt about knives since his sister's death.

I was so in-tuned to my thoughts that I didn't hear someone call out to us. Nor did I hear the newcomer run towards us and hit the pervert, making both of us fall to the ground. I fought against the tears that were threatening to spill, but when I felt another set of hands on me: I lost.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice I heard wasn't soaked in perverse intent nor did it reek with alcohol. No, this new voice was different. It was warm like the sun.

I slowly opened my eyes, warm tears sliding down my cheeks, and the first thing I saw were a pair of deep blue eyes, framed painstakingly beautiful by curly blond hair. The person in front of me was nothing at all like the grizzly pervert from before.

"Are you hurt? What's your name?" The blond continued on with his questions, appearing slightly alarmed from my lack of answers.

His hands softly patted my arms and sides before traveling up to my face, his hands felt smooth against my cheeks as he gently turned my head to check for any cuts. He sighed before his hands dropped: "Looks like I arrived in time… I'm glad you're okay,"

"Who are you?" Finally I found my voice, I watched as he stood up and dusted himself off before offering his hand out to me.

I accepted his help getting back onto my feet as he replied: "I'm a police officer... Mikaela Shindo and would you mind giving me your name?"

"Yuuichiro. Yuuichiro Hyakuya," With that new info, Mikaela pulled out his cell phone from his pant pocket and after a few keystroke, he put the device to his ear.

"Hey Lacus, it's me, Mika… Listen, can you send a few officers down to the alleyway between McKruld's and HFC? I think I might have found the pervert you've been after… Yeah, I found his next victim before anything happened… I'm going to take him home and have him answer the questions there," Mikaela –erm, Mika- ended his conversation before turning to meet my eyes with an unreadable look in his gaze.

Motioning for the end of alleyway, "How about we get you home? How far do you live from here?" He asked.

"About a block and a half… I was cutting through here to shave off some time," I pointed to the other end.

He nodded before he began walking and I followed closely behind him, hoping another pervert wouldn't be appearing. As we drew closer to the lamp-lit streets, I could see more and more of the officer. His skin was smooth and we were close to the same height, I had noticed it before, but with the additional lighting it became clearer. Officer Mikaela had to be a new officer on the force, he looked way too young to even have a year under his belt. He was even wearing normal clothes, the only thing backing up his story that he was with the police was the badge that hung from his front pant pocket.

"It's just up ahead," I pointed out, raising my hand to point at the apartment complex a few yards away.

"Lead the way, Yuuichiro" Mikaela smiled over at me before motioning me to do so.

We headed up two flights of stairs before turning the corner and stopping after three doors. I dug into my back pocket before fishing out my keys, but before I could turn them in the lock: the front door swung open and standing looking beyond pissed off was my uncle. Great.

"Where the hell have you been? And who the hell is this?" I was slightly surprised by the lack of question, but at the same time a little scared.

Before I could reply, Mikaela bowed: "Mr. Hyakuya, my name is Mikaela Shindo. I am an officer with the Tokyo Metropolitan-"

"Police? What the hell did you do this time, brat?!" It came as no surprise that my uncle automatically assumed I was guilty of something. After all, I didn't exactly have a clean track record.

Mikaela immediately went to work lifting the situation: "Oh, no… Yuuichiro hasn't done anything wrong," waving his hands as he chuckled, "Actually he helped us catch a pervert tonight, Mr. Hyakuya"

"Ichinose… I'm just this brat's uncle," I watched as Guren quickly corrected him before squaring his shoulder adding: "So how on Earth was this fucking brat useful?"

"Well I'm sure you've heard about the pervert attacking high school students-"

"I'm pretty sure the news reported that the pervert was going after high school _girls_ ," Guren cut him off before a smug smirk spread across his face, but that broke into a snide laugh when I glared over at him.

Despite the obvious tension in the air, Mikaela seemed unfazed as he went on with his previous explanation: "Well if it weren't for your cute nephew, we never would have caught such a dangerous man… I just happened to be heading home when I noticed there was something going on in an alleyway,"

My jaw went slack, had he really just called me, another guy, cute?!

Apparently I wasn't the only one, who was in shock: "Actually I don't think I need to hear anymore" I watched as my uncle stormed away in a huff, of course he would do that. Any time anything got further than a simple formal gesture, he would walk away.

"Guess I better get on with the questioning, is there a place you would be comfortable doing that?" My gaze traveled back onto Mikaela, who was fishing out a small notepad and pen from his back pocket.

I felt my shoulder shrug instinctively before I muttered, "The living room should be fine," then headed inside with him behind me in pursuit.

The moment we took a seat on the couch, Mikaela dove straight into his questions. I answered them as best as I could and towards the end, I could feel fatigue taking over.

Yawning loudly, "How much more do you need to ask?" I hadn't meant for my question to come out as rude as it did, but I was beginning to doze off.

Instead of being offended, Mikaela chuckled: "Sorry, just one more if that's fine…"

"Shoot,"

"Do you have someone special?" I blearily peered over at him, I couldn't see how answering that question had anything to do with the incident tonight, but nonetheless I replied.

"No, I'm single"


	2. Traveling

**Csilla: In my defense, it is almost 3 in the morning... enjoy~**

* * *

 **MIKAYUU WEEK**

 **\- DAY TWO -**

 **TRAVELING AU**

"Mika, where are we going?" I sighed as Yuu once again begged me to tell him where we were going. We had only recently openly-admitted we had started dating, although honestly, we had started dating four months prior to that. As to why the four month between starting dating and telling people we were dating, Yuu had turned eighteen two month ago. As for myself, I already was physically prepared for any violent reactions I might be on the receiving end of. I was twenty-six after all.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" I pulled away from my thoughts as Yuu leaned forward, trying to meet my gaze even if only for a second.

I chuckled at his attempt to annoy the answer out of me, "I told you that you'll see when we get there,"

It wouldn't be long before we would arrive at our destination, my hometown where I used to live with my parents. The moment I saw the exit leading to it, butterflies broke free inside my stomach. I could feel Yuu's eyes watching me for some reaction before going back to watching the new scenery around him.

As we drew further and further away from busy streets, I felt Yuu's eyes drifted over to me again. This time I was ready. This time I would be pulling into our destination.

"So why are we here?" He asked as I pulled over onto the side of the road and parked the car before I replied.

"Follow me…" was all I gave him as I climbed out of my car, grabbed the bundle of flowers I had bought on the way, and walked onto a grassy field.

Behind me, I heard the car door open then shut before Yuu called after me. His footsteps drawing closer until he was at my side, he kept up with my pace without any further questions.

"Here we are…" I whispered, stopping in front of two wooden crosses poking out of the ground. I knelt down in front of them before placing the flowers gingerly on top of the ground then stood up, clearing my throat along the way: "Mom… Dad… It's me, Mikaela. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit as much as I used to, but I was finally able to take your advice Dad. And it was oddly similar as what happened to you and Mom," chuckling a little at the coincidence, "Let me introduce you two… This is Yuuichiro Hyakuya," I gently grabbed his wrist, never taking my eyes off the graves, "I'm crazy about him… I have been since we first met when I saved him from a pervert. And Mom, Yuu is just like you… He doesn't like my line of work either," I finally brought my gaze over to Yuu, who seemed to be fighting the urge not to cry.

His vibrant green eyes were watery and when he met my gaze, his tears broke through his defenses. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket before he spoke: "You brought me here to introduce me to your parents," sniffling occasionally.

"Sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Idiot," He pouted before he directed his gaze onto the crosses in front of us, "It's nice to meet you both... I promise to take care of your son, if that is okay. I love him very much," He bowed slightly as he spoke.

I smiled at the sight, if only I had met Yuu a few years earlier and he had been older then, this introduction could have been different. A soft breeze that oddly reminded me of my childhood floated past us and a single thought filled my head:

"Looks like they approve," I lowered my hand so it held Yuu's and squeezed gently, he straightened himself out and turned slightly.

"I'm glad…"


	3. Messenger

I felt my pocket buzzed and Lacus's eyes drift over to me for the umpteenth time this morning. Curiosity was clearly brimming in his eyes as he sat across from me, an eyebrow quirked in a silent question: who keeps texting you?

I sighed, fishing the device out of my pant pocket and eyed the screen as it displayed that I had thirty-one new text messages…

 _What time do you have work?_

 _Oh, you left some of your stuff here &Guren shitting brick about it_

 _Are you awake?_

 _Are you at work?_

 _Was it today or tomorrow you had off?_

 _Wake_

 _Up_

 _You_

 _Better_

 _Not_

 _Be_

 _Ignoring_

 _Me_

 _LOL_

 _Did you leave your phone downstairs again?_

 _No wait, if you're at work… did you forget about it in your desk?_

 _Are you in the shower?_

 _Did you fall asleep on the toilet?_

 _Food?_

 _Are you going to pick me up?_

 _Did you get dragged into work by your asshole boss?_

 _OMG_

 _Answer_

 _Pick up_

 _Food_

 _Food_

 _Did your phone just die?_

 _I think I killed it_

 _MUHAHAHA_

 _I killed your phone_

 _Just like I killed Mufasa_

 _So I'm going to head over… see you soon, maybe_

…and they were all from Yuu!

"I have to leave early… please let her know, I went home feeling sick and will be in early tomorrow morning to finish up today's papers…" I monotonously noted as I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair.

As I exited my office, I heard Lacus call out: "Aww~ Trouble in paradise?" before howling with laughter that was swiftly cut off as the door slammed shut.


	4. Artist

When I arrived home, I was not surprised to find Yuu's shoes lying haphazardly near my front door. I pushed them to the side with my own foot before slipping off my shoes, I tried calling out to see if he was near, but got no response.

I was heading into my living room when I saw a tuff of raven hair poking up from the top of my couch. I crossed the room before glancing around the chocolate cushion, sure enough: Yuu was fast asleep.

I had to bite back the chuckle that threatened to slip as I caught sight of the dried smears of paint on his cheeks, fingers, and clothes. I carefully, so not to wake him, lifted the blanket off the edge of the couch before draping it over him.

"Sleep tight, Yuu-chan~" I whispered, gently stroking his hair before stepping away to eye whatever he had been painting.

The canvas was uncovered, allowing the paint to dry, and even in the afternoon lighting, it was easy to tell what his boyfriend had been painting. An angel. And if I wasn't imagining it, I would say it almost resembled me.


	5. Angel of Death

**Csilla: For anyone who does/doesn't know, today theme is Angel of Death AU**

 **I DID NOT WANT TO WRITE THAT! Uggh, I'm already hitting everyone in the feels with Armor (a fic where Mika is a Reaper [which is also known as an angel of death]), what cruel fate...**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It should have been a routine patrol.

Why was he out there?

How did he get caught up in the hell that broke out tonight?

Why is it that I'm noticing that how beautiful his eyes reflect the starry sky above us?

Why isn't the EMTs here yet?

The noise around me is muffled, all I can hear is the gasping of the person I love as he struggles to stay conscious in my arms.

My uniform is stained with his blood, but none of it matters.

Yuu is going to die…

A siren pierces through the muffled mess surrounding us, my eyes widen before searching for any sign of hope. There's a strangled sound and my gaze whips down to see that Yuu is trying to say something, but I hush him.

I urge him not to waste his energy, but he cracks a weak smile and speaks anyways: "Mika… I love… you…"

Tears are streaming down my face, "I… love… you… too," I hold him closer. I don't want him to die. I need Yuu.

A hand on my shoulder was all the warning I got before Yuu was torn away from my grasp, I tried to reach out but was swiftly detained by other EMTs and Lacus.

* * *

 **Csilla: I literally realized 30 minutes ago that I was another day behind than I thought I was... stupid work ;-;**


	6. Musical

**Csilla: This is a couple days late, but in my defense: a hospital visit will do that ;-; (an explanation can be found at the very end)**

* * *

I woke to a searing pain in my side and as I rolled over to my side to curl up, hoping to calm it slightly – a white pain erupted throughout my body. My head felt like a jackhammer was going off, I forced myself to sit up only to fall back in a trembling heap of pain.

"W-where… a-am… I-I…?" My throat felt dry while the rest of me seemed damp with sweat, had sitting up really been that much hassle for my body?

No response, so I was alone in this room. I looked around as best as I could from my position on the bed. It sort of reminded me of a hospital room, but why would I be in a hospital?

A spark of images from last night had me lurching forward, bile rising quickly to my throat. I forced myself out of bed, nearly falling face first the moment my feet touched the ground, but remained upright. I had to find Mika… I had to see him…

A soft medley interrupted my decision to harass the nurses at their station, an even softer voice filtered through the slightly open window at the other end of my room. I slowly limped over and luckily the voice was still singing. The first thing I saw was a small group of kids surrounding someone. I peered out further to see it was Mika they were crowding around. I kept myself out of their line of sight as I listened as his voice remained low, almost angelic.

I didn't even know Mika could carry a note, let alone sing in front of others. He always had his work on his mind whenever we were together.

"…so I lay down this armor. I will surrender tonight before we both lose this fight… take my defenses, all my defenses. I lay down this armor… I lay down this armor for you," I found myself tuning into his voice, the words he was singing, and the way my heart fluttered inside my chest.

"Ah! Pervert!" A childish voice called out and I found myself stuttering in a weak attempt to defend myself, but my brain seemed to freeze in place when I heard a warm chuckle to my side.

"Don't worry about him, he's someone very important to me" I watched as he chuckled before stepping closer to my open window. Upon closer inspection, I could see the visible bags under his eyes – had he not been sleeping? Probably my fault…

"You love him, nii-san?" Another child chirped, bouncing onto his tiptoes so he could see over his peers' heads.

Without missing a beat, he calmly replied: "Yes, I love him very much" before turning to face me, "Isn't that right, Yuu?"

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

 **Csilla: Not really musical... now onto my bad luck :p**

 **Two days ago, I was with my fiance and kind of goofing off... he picked me up and when he went to put me back down, my right foot rolled out underneath me. We went to the hospital and wait hours before I was even seen (woo~ American healthcare) and it took very little time for the doctor to tell me it wasn't broken (I actually already knew this... I just wanted a note to excuse me from work) and to remain off my foot for a couple days.**


End file.
